Construction projects occur in many different locations which are commonly chosen for their views, proximity to towns and infrastructure, value of the land, and natural features. Oftentimes, however, little regard is given to how difficult it will be to transport construction materials to the work site. In fact many construction projects are located in areas where the surrounding terrain, which makes transport difficult, is a principle reason for selecting the site. For instance, ski resorts are built on steep, rocky, mountainous terrain. Also, home locations with desirable views may be located atop hills or peaks, which naturally present challenges regarding access. In some cases roads may not be available either due to economic reasons or for concerns of environmental damage caused by cutting through sensitive ecological areas. Steep terrain, poor traction, and confining spaces such as between natural features (e.g. rocks, trees, landscaping) are all factors that contribute to the difficulty of transporting materials in these areas.
Even where a work site is accessible by road, transporting materials locally around the site itself can present a challenge. Where the construction project requires a basement or other significant excavation, steep grades can result. Like construction projects in areas with difficult natural terrain, construction projects among existing structures can result in tight quarters making the efficient movement of construction materials around the site difficult. For example, renovation to an existing home may be difficult to access due to neighboring homes or buildings. Transport of landscaping materials may also be inhibited by small spaces created between buildings, fences, retaining walls, and existing excavation.
Generally construction and landscape materials are transported to a worksite via large utility vehicles. Depending on the nature of the material being transported the size of the truck may vary. For instance, large trusses and beams may be hauled on a flatbed tractor-trailer. Many applications with smaller materials lend themselves to the use of a pick-up truck. Pick-up trucks are very popular for hauling material because they have a reasonably high load capacity and have a sufficiently large cargo bed to handle lengths of landscape timbers and plywood sheets, for example. Because pick-up trucks are smaller than large tractor-trailers they are also more maneuverable in certain areas. Pick-up trucks are also generally available with four-wheel drive capability allowing them to negotiate relatively steep terrain as well as areas of poor traction. The drawback of a pick-up truck, however, is that its size is still too large to transport materials in tight spaces as described above.
Also useful for transporting construction materials are light duty utility vehicles which are generally smaller and less expensive. Some light duty utility vehicles are available with four-wheel drive capability, such as the John Deer 6×4 Gator®. The Gator™ has an approximately 4 ft×4 ft factory-equipped cargo box for transporting various loads. With a payload capacity of approximately 1,400 lbs the Gator™ has sufficient carrying capacity to be useful on a construction site. The relatively small size of the vehicle compared to its larger counterparts allows access to tighter confines. The low center of gravity and four-wheel drive capability of the Gator™ make it ideal for accessing worksites on steep terrain with loose traction in tight areas. The Gator™ does, however, have a limitation in that the relatively small size of its factory-equipped cargo box can make it unsuitable for safely accommodating a variety of construction materials used at job sites. Furthermore, a drawback that both pick-up trucks and light duty utility vehicles share is that the cargo bed is of a fixed size. Many types of materials such as gravel, rock, brick and sand, have a tendency to shift or move around during transport if not suitably contained. Shifting and moving under transport can cause damage to not only the vehicle bed, but also to the material being transported. In some situations, shifting payload can also be dangerous by adversely affecting one's ability to control the vehicle.
Accordingly, while pick-up trucks and light duty utility vehicles are well-equipped for a variety of purposes, particularly on construction sites, there remains a need for a vehicle which is more versatile at handling the size and weight of common construction materials preferably without sacrificing hauling and towing capacity. It is also desirable that the vehicle be maneuverable on difficult terrain and in tight spaces while providing for a safe and stable operating environment. Provided herein is an approach for enhancing the capabilities of vehicles in general, and particularly light duty utility vehicles such as the Gator™.
It has also been found that a need exists to improve upon the manner in which injured individuals, such as professional football players and basketball players, as well as players of other sports, are transported off the field (or court) of play. With respect to the sport of football, for example, there currently are many ways to assist an injured player from the field. Aside from severe injury situations in which the injured player is transported via an ambulance manned by licensed medical personnel using commercially available stretchers and backboards, the manner by which players are transported in less serious injury situations typically fall into two categories.
A first category involves assistance from training staff personnel normally in the form of placing the injured player's arms around the shoulders of the healthy training staff individuals (one or two training staff persons) who support the majority of the injured player's weight. Some players, however, are so large that two staff persons are not sufficient and risk injury to their own backs as the staff person(s) attempts to balance an injured player as he tries to “hop” from the field of play. Additionally, the injured player's ankle, leg, thigh or hip is left in a “dangling” unsupported or unstable position which may further aggravate the injury or at the least leave the injured player very uncomfortable.
Another form of assistance involves the use of commercially available utility vehicles placed in service to give the player a ride from the point of injury to the point of treatment off the field of play. The commercially available vehicles currently in use involve golf carts equipped with a rear facing seat, the standard John Deere Gator™ with the tailgate removed, or several flat bed type vehicles. While these vehicles reduce the need for staff personnel to attempt to shoulder assist the injured player, they all present unique challenges to the injured player.
For example, the golf cart provides a seat with a platform footrest. The permanently fixed footrest acts as an impediment to load the player, especially in the case of an ankle or knee injury. This type of vehicle may also experience challenges of traversing fields that are extremely muddy or snow covered. This problem can be further exacerbated by the size of the player being transported, for example, and 325 lb football player in full gear. The standard John Deere Gator™, with tailgate removed, eliminates issues related to power and traction but does not supply a seat with a back support or any stabilizing accessories to provide player comfort for the injured limb during transport. Additionally, some players are so heavy that the vehicle can experience a significant loss of steering capability due to the lack of counterweights to assist with maintaining a suitable center of gravity that promotes maximum steering efficiency. The various flat bed vehicles provide sufficient power and payload handling capability but provide no back support or injured limb management for the comfort of the injured player or limb. Loading the player onto these vehicle types also presents challenges in vehicle bed height and player stabilization methods.
Provided herein is an approach for enhancing the capabilities of vehicles in general, and particularly light duty utility vehicles such as the Gator™. For at least the foregoing reasons, it is also desirable to provide and improved approach for more safely transporting injured individuals off the playing surface without jeopardizing vehicle control and maneuverability.